


Perspective

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Michelle is a good mommy, post-HN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: Logan needs some advice.Michelle has a lot.
Kudos: 9





	Perspective

He doesn’t know who else to talk to. He and Derek can’t seem to look at each other without falling into a painful argument. Julian won’t answer his phone, won’t even read his texts. Mr. Harvey is...is  _ gone. _ Kurt would listen, he thinks, but it doesn’t feel right. Even if Julian won’t ever find out, it still feels like betrayal. And he doesn’t have anyone else here.

Michelle, thankfully, answers on the third ring.

“Darling,” she breathes, and the warmth in her voice almost makes Logan burst into tears right there, “Are you okay? Don’t answer that, I know you’re not...but do you need to talk? Do you need to come home?”

“I don’t know what to  _ do _ ,” Logan blurts out, and god does he sound pathetic. His voice cracks and wavers, and he’s trembling as he sits on the edge of his bed, “I don’t know what to do.”

“I can be on the next flight. I don’t have to tell your father. If you need someone...you started seeing that new therapist, didn’t you? They changed your meds.”

“It’s not the meds. And it’s not the therapist.”

“Logan, darling, you’re scaring me.”

“It’s  _ Julian _ ,” Logan chokes on the name. He hasn’t been able to say it out loud since they took Julian away. He’s avoided it. This time, it brings a rush of hot tears to his eyes, “He won’t pick up my calls. He isn’t even opening my texts.”

“He’s just healing, darling. I’m sure once he feels up to it, he’ll call you.”

“He won’t. He doesn’t want to talk to me. He doesn’t want to see me ever again.”

“What on earth are you talking about? You two are friends. Of course he’ll want to see you.”

“You don’t understand,” the tears are flowing feely now, and Logan scrubs at his eyes, “Before he...during all of everything he...he told me...he said…”

He can’t get the words out. He can’t bear to even think of them. It hurts to imagine, tears at his insides and leaves him open and aching and drowning in his emotions.

There’s a heavy pause, and Michelle’s voice softens, “He told you he loved you, didn’t he?”

“...how did you know that?”

Logan knows there’s been gossip about what happened in the Art Hall. He knows Julian’s terrible revelation must have made it to someone. But it couldn’t have spread to the parents. There’s no way his stepmother could have guessed. And yet…

“Sweetheart,” her voice is tinged with pity, now, “Anyone with eyes could see how that boy feels about you.”

“ _ I _ didn’t.”

“Yes, well,” Michelle sighs, “You teenagers aren’t the best at realizing your own worth.”

“He must hate me. I had no idea, all those years...some of the things I  _ said _ to him…”

“How can he hate you if he loves you? I know you’re hurting, Logan, but it’s all going to be okay. I promise you.”

“I don’t know what to say to him. I don’t know what he expects. What am I supposed to...I can’t just show up and tell him I love him too.”

“You can’t really think that’s what he expects. If he wanted that, he would have told you years ago,” Michelle sounds so calm, so matter-of-fact, “He’s probably embarrassed, darling. I know it’s hard. But the best thing you can do for him right now is just...be his friend. Even if it takes some time.”

“I need him back,” Logan says, “I...I  _ need _ him. I need him to understand how much I...I need him to  _ know _ .”

“So tell him. Write down everything you feel. But it isn’t fair to be angry at him for not responding just yet. But I promise you, he’s not gone forever.”

“How can you possibly know that?”

“Because I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”

Logan wipes at his eyes. He isn’t sure he feels entirely better. But the empty pit in his chest has subsided a bit, and he doesn’t want to die quite as much as he had ten minutes ago.

“You really knew?” he asked, “All this time? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it wasn’t my secret to tell. Besides, would you have even believed me?”

“...probably not,” Logan admits, “It’s hard to believe even now.”

“Part of me always hoped one day you might learn to love him too,” Michelle says softly, “I mean I know we can’t choose who we love -- trust me, I don’t think I would have chosen a politician. But you always seem happier around him.”

“...I am. I...thank you. For letting me vent.”

“Any time, darling,” Michelle promises, “And I mean it, about flying out. Believe it or not, the life of a housewife isn’t exactly jam-packed with exciting plans. I can only get so many manicures.”

“You don’t have to come. But...if you wanted to, there’s this cafe that does pretty good Sunday brunch. Lots of different flavors of mimosas and bellinis.”

He can almost hear Michelle’s wide smile in her voice, “I’ll take a look at flights. Is there anything else you want to talk about? I’m a good listener.”

“You are. But no, that’s all. I think...I think I’m gonna take your advice. Try to write down everything I feel. He won’t read my texts but he’s always so dramatic and theatrical...maybe he’ll think a handwritten letter is endearing, or something.”

“I’m sure he will. And please don’t ever hesitate to call. I love hearing from you.”

“Thanks, Michelle. For everything.”

Logan sets his phone down. He hadn’t expected Michelle to give him such good advice. Sometimes he feels like he underestimates her -- she’s much smarter than people give her credit for. He opens his laptop, searches for the brunch café and submits an online request for a reservation. Then he grabs one of his school notebooks and turns to a fresh page.

_ Dear Julian... _


End file.
